Blood and Rage of Crimson Red
by No name 120
Summary: Filled with rage as a result of the Dursley's abuse, Harry attracts a ring of the Red Lantern Corps.


**Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Green Lantern: The Animated series's**

**Warnings: Extream Abuse, Characters death, Blood and Gore, Swearing, Bashing of certain characters**

**This is a challenge I'm doing go to Harry Potter x Justice League: Blood and Rage of Crimson Red by Black Wolf 101 for details**

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

_'I HATE him. I HATE him so much' _Harry thought, with so much anger, looking at his beloved pet owl, Hedwig, begin held up by a meaty hand above his head with utter agony her face. He can barely see (because the whale of a man destroyed his glasses while Harry was getting his worst beating for no reason at all, again) and barely move his body without wincing and shuddering in pain (the whale of a man moved the boy so he could see what the fat man's doing).

"See Boy, FREAKS deserve nothing" the fat man, Vernon, gloated to the boy in sick glee as he kept crushing the neck eventually snapping it. "Especially you, Boy"

Vernon then threw the owl, carelessly, at the boy's face, while smiling a sick and twisted smile on his face but then frowns. Harry's completely still and just looking at the owl in his arms just looking at her until:

"You fucking bastard"

SLAP

"Shut Up, you ungrateful Freak" Vernon snarled at Harry while slapping him on the face ten times leaving large marks on Harry's face. "Learn your place freak"

Vernon starts to walk to the door that's in the boy's room and slams it shut and locking all the locks on it...but if he bothered to look back he would have seen glowing, blood red, orbs glaring at him from behind instead of the signature emerald green eyes.

The newly acquired blood red orbs still glare at the locked door just glaring at it with as much hate as he has of the man beyond that door. His eyes flicker to Hedwig just staring at her lifeless form. He tries to smooth her feathers with his bloody, and probably broken, hand while whispering sorry repeatedly to the dead owl. He doesn't know how long it's been but eventually he stops and just stares at Hedwig but there's a look in his eye a dangerous look. A look a killer or murder would have. He utters a dark promise. A promise that he will keep close to his heart until it's fulfilled:

"I promise you Dursley, I will destroy you and you family in the most painful and awful ways possible Dursley. I will destroy use and everyone that has wronged, stolen and hurt me for the past 14 years that I have been. I will not be merciful to them as they were to me. I will destroy everything they stand for. I will not be bound anymore to anyone. They will know who I am and fear me an my unholy rage. So it is written, So it is said, So it is heard, So mote it be." Harry said his oath in a hate filled voice with no lack of rage in it, his magic bound him to the oath he created until he died or completed it. A blinding blood red light appeared after he spoke his oath making him cover his eyes. When the light cleared up a glistening dark red ring **(A/N: A darker red ring to show just how different he is from other Red Lanterns)** in the air with an insignia on the surface of the ring.

"_Harry James Potter of Earth_" a cold smooth dark voice said "_Your rage is pure and un-dividing. Your hate for those that have wronged you is wicked an cruel. Your wish for death to those that have wronged you is...glorious. Do you agree to become a Lantern of pure Rage, Harry Potter."_

Harry looks at the ring thinking about the offer to have his vengeance against those who have wrong him. The ring or entity inside is giddy, well as giddy as an entity in a ring can be. The entity aka the Butcher hasn't felt this type of rage on anyone other than the boy in front of him. The Butcher is curious if the boy will stay sane or will go in the feral state the other Red Lanterns go threw.

"What do I have to do" if the Butcher could smile right now it would.

"Put me on and say the oath" Harry looked doubtful at that but put the ring and waited so he could try and figure out the oath until he felt something and then he opened his mouth and said:

_With blood and rage of crimson red,_

He felt a painful tingle in his head.

_Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,_

The pain double tenfold now

_Together with our hellish hate,_

He feels like his forehead begin ripped open. Black blood starts to drip from his head now, lots of it.

_We'll burn you all-That is your fate!_

* * *

**_Please review_**


End file.
